Connor dies
by POTC misty potter temple
Summary: Helen gets into the arc and she needs something... information that the anomaly detecting device has. How far is she willing to go to get what she wants. Holding someone at gun point shooting another... read and find out


thank you libby for editing this oneshot

anything in bold italics and underline is part of the song 'no bravery' by James Blunt which i don't own i don't own primeval either only this idea

**_And I see no bravery,_**

**_No bravery in your eyes anymore._**

**_Only sadness._**

"Go on, shoot," Connor says.

"Connor, no!" Abby cries from Becker's arms.

Connor had been caught, caught by Helen who had miraculously made her way into the arc undetected even by Becker, who notices everyone and everything. Connor was in the experiment lab working on a new toxin that would knock out a t-Rex and he was doing a good job...until he felt a gun to his head.

"Move," the voice had told him, and he had instantly recognised it as Helen's.

They moved to where the anomaly-detecting device was and Helen shoved connor roughly to the floor in front of it.

"Set of a false alarm," she told him, keeping the gun pointed at his head.

Connor did so, and soon the team came running in, including Lester, who had been walking in the direction of his office after having a meeting with the minister.

"Connor," Nick called out softly in his Scottish voice from behind him.

Connor had been moved from the seat in front of the anomaly detector to the double doors that stood behind him. Helen wanted the technology near her. She wanted information from the device and she didn't want a man like Connor messing up her plans and following a trace of hers. She was getting the information no matter what.

"Don't move, Nick, or I shoot," Helen warned, setting up a device that copies.

"Connor!" Abby screamed.

Abby moved to run to Connor but Nick ensnared her with his arms to stop them from getting killed. Shr struggled against him. Becker came over and took Abby into his stronger arms, holding her there.

"Ah, Helen. We haven't seen you for a while. Brought anything with you this time?" Lester said sarcastically.

"You don't change, Lester. Still your sarcastic self," Helen replied to him.

Connor made a move to the door.

"Don't move Connor," Helen yelled out, pointing the gun at him.

_**And I see no bravery,**_

_**No bravery in your eyes anymore.**_

_**Only sadness.**_

"Go on, shoot," Connor says.

"Connor, no!" Abby screams.

Becker winces as her scream pierces his ears and he weakens his grasp on her. Abby runs from it and towards Helen and Connor. Helen points the gun at her and shoots.

"No!"Connor yells.

He runs toward Abby and pushes her to the side. The bullet pierces his skin and Becker makes his move, tackling Helen as she runs to the door after collecting her device. He quickly handcuffs her and orders for her to be taken to a lab and locked in with constant guarding, following his men out just to be sure.

"Connor! Connor, you idiot!" Abby says to him.

"That's nice. I save your life and you call me an idiot," Connor says, breathing sharply.

Blood flows from Connor's wound and his breathing is laboured and sharp. Every breath looks and sounds like it hurts. Lester is yelling at Jenny to call for an ambulance while he stands yelling for people to help Connor. Nick, after receiving Becker's shirt, replaces that as a pressure on Connor's wound once his shirt is soaked. Abby wants to help but has found her hands pinned by Connor's. She tries to remove them to go find some medical supplies.

"Abby, stay. Please," Connor says hoarsely, his breathing bad.

"Connor, shush," Nick tells him strictly, his voice panicked as more blood soaks through.

"Connor, please hold on. Please!" Abby yells as Connor's eyes begin to droop.

"Abby, I...I love you," Connor says in a last short breath.

The light fades from Connor's eyes, and Nick removes the shirt from Connor's body.

"Connor! Connor, no! Connor, I never said I love you back!" Abby screams, falling onto Connor's body in grief.

Becker slowly walks back over after witnessing what had happened and raises his hand to Connor's eyes, closing them. He lowers himself beside Abby and pries her hands from his body, pulling her to his chest. Jenny quickly sorts out Nick after what had happened, and Lester stands there looking out of place.

**_Tears drying on their face._**

**_He has been here._**

Connor watches Abby falls into Becker's arms, sobbing.

"You never had to say you loved me, Abby. I wouldn't care if you didn't, because I will always love you," he says as he floats upward and into the new world.


End file.
